fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerulean Qurupeco
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Sleep Soiled |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 (adopted by Nin10DillN64)}} The Cerulean Qurupeco is a blue-colored subspecies of the Qurupeco. English: Cerulean Qurupeco Japanese: Kurupekko Kishou Shu Latin: Alimimus arcticus In-Game Information A subspecies of Qurupeco that prefers frigid areas. Using its wing claws to create a special chemical reaction, it batters hunters with storms of ice. They flush their wings bright orange to intimidate predators. Introductory Cutscene Location: Tundra Area 1 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 1 and immediately encounters a strange scene. In the distance, a trio of Baggi have cornered a flamboyant Bird Wyvern near the entrance to the secret area. As the hunter watches, the Cerulean Qurupeco quickly disposes of them - it regurgitates mucus before smashing them with its icy flint attacks. But soon, more Baggi appear and harass it. The Cerulean Qurupeco performs a threat display, flushing its wings and tail bright orange. The Baggi roar in unison, summoning the leader of their pack, the Great Baggi. The Cerulean Qurupeco responds by inflating its throat pouch and roaring ferociously - then all of a sudden, a Barioth appears and attacks the Great Baggi, killing it instantly and scattering the Baggi. The Cerulean Qurupeco suddenly notices the hunter standing off to the side and struts toward him/her, before inflating its throat pouch and performing a taunting dance. The Barioth flies high into the air with a roar while the Qurupeco screams at the hunter, and the two attack. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Ice Status Ailments: Iceblight, Def.Down, Soiled, Sleep Habitats: Snowy Mountains, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Glacial Wastes, Subzero Snowfield Behavior: *Feeds on fish to restore stamina *Cannot use Flint attacks when low on stamina *When low on stamina, it will trip at the end of a Charge *Drops an item when song is interrupted *Huffs white smoke, and tail and wings turn orange, when enraged *Takes twice as long to sing when beak is broken Physiology and Behavior The Cerulean Qurupeco, as the name suggests, is a subspecies of Qurupeco whose scales have become a dark aquamarine. Other differences in color include its blue throat sac, tail, and wings, as well as its bright red eyes. Its special flints are capable of ejecting a frigid chemical, similar in composition to liquid nitrogen, that can freeze foes on contact. As well, it can mimic the cries of several different monsters. Abilities all its own include spreading soiling gas from its beak as well as spitting mucus that soaks victims, causing them to become cold much more easily. The Cerulean Qurupeco is more curious than aggressive, but will not hesitate to attack if necessary. A common strategy is to summon a stronger monster and then quickly leave while its attacker is distracted. When enraged, the Cerulean Qurupeco's wings and tail flush bright orange. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Cerulean Qurupeco can become infected with the Frenzy. Its entire body turns a much darker blue, and its beak and throat sac become a bit purplish. When it becomes enraged, the bright yellow spots that appear are now more orange in color. Its voice is now deeper and more distorted. It can inflict Frenzy with its Regurgitate attack, and perform a Whip-Pecker combo in which it follows up a Tail Whip with a Seed-Pecker. The existence of an Apex Cerulean Qurupeco has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Cerulean Qurupeco can be carved three times, have its head and both wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank G-Rank Attacks Normal Charge: Spontaneously charges forward while flapping, and then abruptly stops. Sometimes chains this attack with a Seed-Pecker. Seed-Pecker: Pecks the ground four times. Sometimes chains this attack with a Charge. Tail Whip: Spreads its tail and hops quickly on the spot, turning 180 degrees. Always does two. Crazy Dance: Expands its throat sac and sings a song which increases the health, attack and speed, or defense of all monsters in the area. If interrupted, the buff goes to the hunter instead. Back-Up Call (Minion): Stands tall, inflates its throat sac, and mimics the cry of a small monster. The monsters it calls can be: Giggi, Giaprey, Blango, Baggi, Bullfango, Sukuagiru, and Konchu. Back-Up Call (Boss): Stands tall, inflates its throat sac, and twists its body while mimicking a large monster. The monsters it calls can be: Giadrome, Great Baggi, Khezu, Red Khezu, Blangonga, Tigrex, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Barioth, Deviljho, and Zamtrios. Great Gust: Bends down and flies into the air, using its tail to flick a gust of wind at the target. Swooping Bite: While in the air, holds its head up, then swoops down and bites. Wing Slash: Similarly to Nargacuga, it will hop once on the spot with its wing pulled back, then jumps at the hunter, slicing outwards with its wing. Does two when enraged. Soiling Gas: Raises its flints and performs three bites to the air. Then it raises its head, hops on the spot, and clicks its flints together, and releases a cloud of soiling gas from its beak that falls down around it. (Soiled) Aerial Bite: While in the air, moves over the target and bites downwards. Crystal Clap: Knocks its flints together twice, then leaps at the hunter, crashing its flints together twice. If it knocks its flints together thrice - in a "one-two, three" sequence - it will jump at the hunter and crash its flints together thrice. (Iceblight) Crystal Leap: Jumps back while crashing its flints together. (Iceblight) Regurgitate: Stands on one leg and rears its head way back, then spits three balls of mucus. It can shoot these at close range, or at long range. (Elemental Defense Down) Roar: Hops several times on the spot while shivering its wings and tail, then inflates its throat sac and belts out a deafening squawk. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Back-Up Call (Minion): It can now call in Parnivids. In A-Rank, it can summon Burukku. Back-Up Call (Boss): It can now call in Yian Garuga, Rajang, and Willow Dustidra. In A-Rank, it can summon Anorupatisu, Pokaradon, Gurunzeburu, Kuarusepusu, or Hyujikiki. Crazy Dance: Can now perform a lullaby that puts hunters to sleep. If interrupted, all monsters in the area go to sleep instead. (Sleep) Whip-Clap Combo: Performs a single Tail Whip before going immediately into a Crystal Clap, without the startup animation. (Iceblight) Armor High-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +10 *Thunder -10 *Ice +15 *Earth -5 *Sky -5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Antiseptic, Recovery Speed +1, Earplugs, Taunt G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +10 *Thunder -10 *Ice +15 *Earth -5 *Sky -5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Antiseptic, Recovery Speed +2, Speed Gatherer, Taunt Weapons Sword + Shield Peco's Frost --> Peco's Ire --> Peco's Winter --> Peco's Winter+ --> Peco's Ice Age Hammer Peco Frigidus --> Peco Frostbite --> Peco Cryos --> Qurupeco Cryos --> Qurupeco Cryofreeze: Hunting Horn Canadian Goose --> Cold North Trumpet --> North Pole Trumpet --> Arctic Bugle --> Polar Bugle Gunlance Frozen North --> Frozen Inuit --> Frost Fire --> Frost Fire+ --> Subzero Inferno Switch Axe Froxpander --> Crystalpeco --> Crystalfrost --> Cryofrost --> Super Crystalfrost Notes *The Cerulean Qurupeco can perform a deafening roar when it becomes enraged. *Its Latin name means "arctic strange mimic". *The Cerulean Qurupeco Hunting Horn gets its name from a species of North American bird. In addition, the upgraded Gunlance shares its name from a Native American people of the same name. *Render and icon by Joe333red. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Soiled Monster